Episode 1579 (1st August 1991)
Plot Annie is less than thrilled when she takes Kate and Joe breakfast and learns Joe has had to sleep in another room. The reaction encourages Kate to isolate herself throughout the day. Kathy agrees to fill in for Dolly as the Tates have their meeting with Arthur Bright. Chris continues to tease her about her new relationship. Nick plans a surprise holiday for Elsa even though it will come from baby Alice's money. Archie is depressed as he makes plans to dig a grave for Bill Whiteley. At the meeting, Chris speaks up to Arthur after he repeatedly makes sexist comments toward Kathy. Kathy is surprised when Chris lies that he's her fiance in order to make Arthur back down. Frank scrambles to make things up with Arthur. Alan takes Seth's lotion for his spots, but mistakenly drinks it. After Elizabeth helps him put the lotion on his face, Caroline warns her about Alan turning her into his servant. Elizabeth insists she can take care of herself. Eric plans a strippergram for Alan's upcoming birthday. Joe confronts Kate about why she lied about the reason she wasn't at her welcome home party, and she tells him more about how much she dreads being around people in the village and how upset she is by the family shunning her. As Annie vents to Henry, he suggests they get away from the situation by seeing Marian in Italy. Annie says she'll think about it. After the meeting with Arthur, Kathy tells Chris he's no better, as he treated her as his property. She accepts him lying about their relationship for the business deal but swears she won't be any part of it herself. Sarah, Elizabeth and Kim, the women members of the town twinning committee, vote for Kim's suggestion of Norway when the men disagree over a location. Frank praises her for her skills, and she admits she mostly wanted to go there for the skiing. After their talk, Kate agrees to let Joe sleep on the sofa in their bedroom, but even as he hopes their marriage is getting back on track, it's clear she isn't happy. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Henry Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Arthur Bright - Wilfred Harrison Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Kate & Joe's room and paddock *Demdyke Row *Home Farm - Kitchen, stables, dining room and garden *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *3 Demdyke Row - Family room Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 8 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 24th February 2017. *Jean Rogers is credited as Dolly Skilbeck, but does not appear in this episode. *Clive Hornby is credited as Jack Sugden, but does not appear in this episode. *Steven Rashbrook is credited as Tony Charlton, but does not appear in this episode. *Johnny Caesar is credited as Bill Middleton, but does not appear in this episode. *Matthew Vaughan is credited as Michael Feldmann, but does not appear in this episode. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD